Yami meets Bakura
by yamigirl99
Summary: Yami discovers that Bakura has been living in his soul room. Can the two of them get along long enough to save Bakura's body? My first fic please don't flame.
1. The Meeting

Yami is walking through his soul room trying to find out more about his past. He wonders down a hallway when the floor beneath him rises up and trips him. "Need a hand?" said a familiar voice from behind him. "No thanks Bakura . Bakura what are you doing here?!?!" Yami answered.  
'Oh shoot! That was brilliant, now he knows I'm in here! Oh well too late now' Bakura mentally yelled at himself, then he replied, "Just forget you ever saw me, okay?"  
"What are you doing here?!" Yami persisted.  
"I'm not here" Bakura frowned 'He won't buy that, I'm totally here how am I not here. Unless.' Before Bakura could say another word Yami cut in.  
"What? You right there don't tell me your not here!"  
"Yeah that's it, I'm not here. Um, you're dreaming. uh I'm a figure of your imagination." Bakura knew that Yami wouldn't buy this for a second. Which Yami didn't. Finally Bakura gave in seeing the disbelieving look on Yami's face. "Okay I give up. I lost my body in a shadow duel, you're my last hope of survival. Please let me stay here, You'll never know I'm here. I promise." Bakura begged.  
"Well." Yami started.  
"Please, please please!!" Bakura added like a little kid.  
"Fine. But don't bug me okay" Yami gave in.  
"Deal." Bakura agreed. Yami started to walk away. "Oh Yami." Yami turned back to Bakura. "just so you know once I get my body back I'll be after your puzzle again." Yami rolled his eyes and walked off. 


	2. trap and escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Thank you for the reviews and advice, I hope you will continue to read my story. Chapter 2  
  
Bakura stood there for a minute then tried to follow Yami through a door. The door slammed in Bakura's face and disappeared. 'Uh oh the doors gone, Yami's trapped. Wait why do I care? Now I have this whole place to myself. A new vessel and a new millennium item. In fact it will be easier to take the puzzle when I'm in control of Yugi's body. Muwahahahaha'  
  
* * * * * *  
Yami turned around as the door disappeared. 'Great I'm trapped in here while that maniac is running around. Now what am I going to do? Oh well there's probably some trap door or some other way out around here somewhere. There always has been before when it's not wanted. And I might find some useful information in here.' He wandered around aimlessly. Periodically reading the walls. None of it made sense. It wasn't that he couldn't read it, but it was written in riddles.  
  
'This is like walking in circles. I feel like I'm getting somewhere, but I'm really going nowhere. I'm really starting to dislike riddles. When will it end? I'll never make any sense of this stuff.' Yami tried to read the closest wall but he could never finish a sentence. The figures seemed like they were jumping around and constantly changing. 'Oh I give up! I can't focus anymore. I need to get out of here!' Yami sat down on some broken stones in a corner. 'I just need to think there has to be some way out, some secret to working this room, something I'm just not getting. Maybe there's like a hidden switch on the wall or something like that.' He got up and started towards an interesting looking crack in the wall.  
  
Suddenly the floor beneath him collapsed and he fell into the darkness.  
  
"Hey, Ow! Watch where you fall!" Bakura yelled. "Man next time you decide to randomly fall out of the sky don't land on me."  
  
"Sorry Bakura, but it's a little hard to direct where I land especially when I don't plan on falling out of the sky." Yami replied slightly frustrated.  
  
"Wait, Dude how'd you do that?" Bakura kept looking from the wall where the door was to the roof above him.  
  
"Do what?" Yami asked.  
  
"You went into that door, well what used to be a door, and you came out, well fell out, up there." Bakura explained still looking confused.  
  
"I don't know how or why it happened but I wouldn't have been surprised if I had fallen up from the floor. It would be interesting, and in fact I would like to see that happen, but it wouldn't have been surprising.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Yugi, did you find Bakura?" Tea asked worriedly. Marik walked past ignoring that Tea even existed.  
  
"No, I didn't but I know where he is. He lost the Shadow game with Marik and well he's in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"But normally aren't the bodies left behind when people are sent to the Shadow Realm?" Tea questioned.  
  
"Well normally but I guess they can be sent to the Shadow Realm too." Yugi frowned. "But we have to get it back.  
  
That was Chapter 2 please review and feel free to make suggestions. I'm so happy that you guys are liking it!!!!!! 


End file.
